Ai
by phantomssan
Summary: Kebebasan telah menuntun Karma pada benang takdirnya, Nagisa Shiota. KaruNagi with positive!AU. mind to RnR?


Ia bosan. Sangat bosan. Yang ia lakukan dalam kehidupannya hanyalah belajar hingga sore, kemudian berkuda dan dilanjut dengan pelajaran beladiri sampai memanah. Pola yang sama. Dan itu membuatnya bosan.

 _Bosan. Bosan. Bosan._

 _Bukan._

Bukan seperti ini kehidupan yang dia inginkan. Dia hanya ingin bebas, tanpa harus menaati peraturan dan memakai setelan kerajaan yang membatnya gerah. Dia juga muak dengan yang namanya pesta karena harus memasang senyum ramah yang tentunya _palsu_.

Dia hanya ingin bebas.

Bebas. Bebas. Merasakan kebebasan.

Pupil oranye berpendar lurus kedepan sambil menopang dagu.

" _Hee_..." salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk seringaian. "Sepertinya aku memang harus menjalankan rencana itu dalam waktu dekat."

.

.

* * *

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui**

 **Ai © phantomsan**

 **.**

 **KaruNagi with** _ **Alternative Universe**_

 **Warning: Mengandung unsur** _ **Boys Love**_ **. Rating T+ atau bahkan bisa lebih beserte typo(s) yang bertebaran**

 **.**

 **Ai**

* * *

.

.

Asano Karma.

Anak kedua dari pasangan Raja Asano Gakuhou dan Ratu Jelavic Irina. Tetapi sang Raja sudah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya saat Karma menginjak usia ke sepuluh tahun. Saudara kembar sekaligus kakaknya bernama Asano Gakushuu.

Pada dasarnya mereka berdua memanglah mirip. Dalam hal apapun mereka benar-benar sama. Sama-sama tampan, cerdas, memiliki jiwa kepemimpinan yang kuat –nyaris sempurna. Tapi karakteristik keduanya sangat bertolak belakang.

Kakaknya. Gakushuu merupakan orang yang selalu menaati aturan dan prinsipnya adalah realistis dan logis. Gakushuu disukai banyak orang karena sikapnya yang sopan dan tutur katanya santun. Benar-benar calon pemimpin yang berwibawa –mungkin karena dia adalah calon penerus selanjutnya atau malah turunan gen ayahnya.

Lainpula dengan adiknya. Karma merupakan kebalikan dari Gakushuu. Dia seringkali melanggar aturan –yang katanya itu membuat Karma senang– prinsipnya adalah kebebasan. Sangat susah diatur, bebal dan licik merupakan ciri khas Karma sehingga membuatnya disegani banyak orang.

Huh. Dia _sih_ tidak peduli.

Kehidupan di istana benar-benar membosankan. Karena itulah dia sangat suka melanggar aturan dan sangat susah diatur. Sang Ratu sendiri sudah bosan untuk menegur Karma.

.

Jadi disinilah Karma sekarang. Berjalan santai sambil bersiul kecil. Matanya menangkap figur Ratu yang sedang berada di paviliun ditemani oleh Panglima Kerajaan –Karasuma Tadaomi.

Karma sedikit tidak mengerti dengan kebiasaan sang Ratu yang hobi keluar malam dengan cuaca yang cukup dingin. Atau mungkin saja itu hanya modus belaka agar Ratu dan Panglima bisa berduaan lebih lama? Karma mendengus kasar. Dasar tidak tau umur!

Kemudian kakinya bergerak melangkah besar mendekati Ratu yang sedang asik berbincang –meskipun hanya dibalas seperlunya oleh Karasuma.

"Hee... sepertinya ada yang tengah berpacaran disini~"

Sang Ratu berjengit kaget. "Pangeran! Jaga ucapanmu!"

"Aha~ maafkan kelancangan hamba, Yang Mulia Ratu." Karma menghampiri sang Ratu kemudian menggenggam dan mengecup punggung tangan sang Ratu.

"Bagaimana kegiatannya hari ini, pangeran?"

" _Hm_? Berjalan dengan membosankan."

Ratu hanya bisa tersenyum lelah. Ah, Karma itu memang begini –tidak berbelit-belit dan terkesan blak-blakan. "Istirahatlah, kau pasti lelah."

Karma mengangguk sebagai tanda jawaban. Kemudian dia berbalik, membawa kaki jenjangnya menjauhi sang bunda dan pengawal. Kepalanya menoleh, "Selamat malam Ratu semoga mimpi indah –Karma tersenyum kearah sang Ratu, kemudian menoleh kearah Karasuma –tolong jaga Ratu baik-baik, Panglima." Lalu dia melambaikan tangannya sebagai salam perpisahan.

Karena ini merupakan hari terakhir dia berada di Istana.

.

.

Setelah itu Karma benar-benar serius meninggalkan Istana. Tentunya dengan trik yang licik dia dengan mudah dapat keluar dari Istana –yang padahal dijaga begitu ketat.

Dia benar-benar senang. Sebentar lagi dia akan menemukan arti kebebasan yang sesungguhnya. Ah Karma benar-benar tidak sabar.

Karma kemudian menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya hingga paru-parunya terisi penuh oleh oksigen. Ah~ inikah udara kebebasan itu? Kenapa rasanya berbeda dengan udara saat dia berada di Istana?

Ini sangat luar biasa!

Kakinya melangkah cepat-cepat kesana-kemari tanpa tujuan sambil menyaksikan orang-orang yang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Ini sangat banyak sampai melebihi orang-orang yang ada di Istana maupun saat dipesta.

Matanya berkilat takjub. Padahal hari ini masih terlalu pagi untuk memulai aktifitas.

Lalu saat Karma melewati tempat yang sepi dia menemukan sebuah gang sempit, dia melihat sekelompok orang dengan tubuh besar sedang menghadang seorang gadis. Perkelahian 'kah? Perampasan 'kah? Atau pemerkosaan?

Jadi hal seperti ini memang terjadi diluar Istana 'ya?

Karma tidak bisa untuk tidak tertarik pada kejadian yang ada didepan matanya. Kemudian kakinya melesat cepat –

BRUGH

–menendang kepala laki-laki yang tengah menodongkan senjata tajam pada si korban hingga tak sadarkan diri.

"Satu target tumbang. Nah, siapa selanjutnya?" Karma kemudian menatap para penjahat dengan seringainya yang lebar.

Semuanya berjengit kaget. Kejadian tadi berlangsung dengan cepat saat kehadiran sosok asing itu –bahkan mereka tidak menyadari kapan dia datang –menumbangkan salah satu anggota mereka. Satu persatu dari mereka mundur menjauhi Karma.

" _Eh_ ~? Tidak ada yang berani melawanku? Ah sayang sekali~" pupil oranye menatap dengan kecewa, padahal hanya tipu belaka. "Kalau begitu aku yang akan maju."

Jangan salah sangka. Karena begini-begini Karma telah banyak melukai guru beladirinya di Istana sampai sekarat. Oleh Karena itu, Karasuma langsung turun tangan menjadi guru beladiri Karma, karena dia sudah membuat banyak nyawa hampir melayang.

Itu artinya, kekuatan Karma benar-benar luar biasa.

Jadi para cecunguk dihadapannya ini sama sekali bukanlah tandingannya. Dia mampu menghajar mereka semua dengan mudah.

"Padahal tidak sampai lima menit, tapi mereka semua sudah tumbang," Karma mendecih kesal. "dasar lemah."

Karma menghampiri si gadis yang menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut dan takut. Lalu Karma membalasnya dengan tersenyum tipis.

Lalu dari belakang Karma, seseorang berlari dengan cepat kearahnya sambil mengacungkan senjata tajamnya. " _Hee_.."

" _Hyaaatttttttttttt_ –"

Sret.

Brugh.

" _Arrggghhhhh –_ "

" _Ara_ ~ sepertinya aku menendang lenganmu terlalu kuat, ya? _Hmm_. Bagaimana ini, sepertinya lenganmu patah." Dengan santai Karma menginjak lengan si penjahat yang membuat si empunya menjerit pilu.

Bokongnya menindih korban kekerasan Karma. "Ternyata nyalimu besar juga 'ya, paman? Sebagai rasa terima kasihku, aku akan memberimu hadiah~" Lalu setelahnya Karma memukul korban dengan membabi buta.

"Ahahahaha. HAHAHAHAHA~"

Rasanya menyenangkan. Karma tidak pernah merasakan yang seperti ini saat di Istana karena mereka dengan cepat akan membuat Karma berhenti memukul. Tapi kali ini beda, dia bukan di Istana lagi sekarang. Artinya tidak akan ada orang yang menghentikannya. Karma berjengit kesenangan.

Setelah puas dia berhenti memukul lalu mengelap darah yang ada ditangannya dengan menyusutkannya pada korban kekerasan Karma. Pandangannya beralih pada pada si gadis yang tengah berjongkok dengan menatapnya ngeri. Kakinya kemudian diseret mendekati si gadis.

"Tidak apa. Sekarang kau aman."

Kepala si gadis menengadah menatap pupil oranye Karma. Ada rasa takut yang kentara di balik pupil berwana _aquamarine_ itu. Karma mensejajarkan tingginya dengan si gadis. "Hm. Kau takut, ya? Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyakitimu, _kok_."

Karma kemudian berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada si gadis. Dengan ragu-ragu dia menerima uluran tangan Karma.

 _Terlalu lambat_. Karma membatin dalam hati, tangan Karma menarik tangan kecil itu dengan cepat dan kuat –bahkan badan gadis itu hampir menubruk badan Karma jika tidak segera dihentikan oleh tangan Karma yang kosong.

"Namaku Karma. Akabane Karma." Matanya melirik si gadis yang menundukkan kepalanya. "Siapa namamu, nona?"

Bahu kecil itu tersentak kaget. Pupil aquamarine itu menatap pupil oranye dengan sedikit enggan. "Na-namaku Nagisa. Shiota Nagina." Kepala dengan surai _bluenette_ itu melirik kearah lain. "...aku laki-laki."

Pupil oranye itu melebar. Yang benar saja?! Seseorang yang baru saja dia anggap sebagai gadis ternyata seorang laki-laki? _Heh_. Karma benar-benar tidak percaya.

Dengan tubuh yang pendek serta langsing –Karma melirik bokong Nagisa sebentar dan ternyata cukup besar. Oke –bagaimanapun juga itu merupakan postur tubuh wanita. Lalu kulitnya yang putih pucat dan sepertinya lembut –bahkan tidak semua wanita memiliki kulit seperti ini. Dan jangan lupakan wajah cantik kelewat manis itu serta surai _bluenette_ yang dikuncir dua. Ini benar-benar perempuan sekali!

"Aku tidak percaya." Ucap Karma ngotot.

"...tapi aku memang laki-laki." Warna merah merona menjalar disekitar pipi gembul Nagisa.

 _Heh_! Laki-laki darimananya?!

"Beri aku bukti."

Mata Nagisa mengerjap lucu. "Bukti ap–"

Nagisa melebarkan matanya ketika kedua tangan Karma mendarat tepat pada kedua dadanya dan sedikit meremasnya.

"Dadamu rata. Mungkin kau memang laki-laki." Karma berujar polos.

Wajah Nagisa memerah bahkan sampai ke cuping telinganya. "AP –apa yang kau lakukan?!" Nagisa berteriak histeris.

" _Hee_... tentu saja melakukan pembuktian."

Tepat setelah itu, Nagisa berjalan keluar gang sempit itu –melupakan fakta bahwa dia hampir saja dilecehkan –lalu meninggalkan Karma –melupakan fakta bahwa dia diselamatkan oleh si iblis merah itu.

"Ini tidak benar. Ini pelecehan namanya. Seseorang tolong aku."

Kerah bajunya kemudian ditarik paksa oleh seseorang yang bahkan Nagisa tidak mau mengingatnya.

"Kau berhutang padaku, Nagisa- _chan._ "

"H-Hah? Hutang apa?" Nagisa mengerutkan dahi sambil mencoba mencerna perkataan laki-laki didepannya ini.

Tubuh Nagisa berkeringat dingin ditatapi sebegitu intensnya oleh laki-laki dengan surai berwarna merah itu. Kenapa ini?!

"Kalau kau tidak lupa, kau baru saja diselamatkan olehku." Seringai itu terbentuk, dagunya terangkat angkuh. "Tapi jangan berterima kasih padaku." Karma melanjutkan ucapannya dengan enteng.

S _iapa juga yang ingin berterima kasih padamu?! Dasar iblis merah narsis!_ Setidaknya Nagisa masih menyayangi nyawanya sendiri untuk berkata frontal seperti itu, lagipula Karma memang sudah menyelamatkan dirinya meskipun cara yang dilakukannya itu kelewat menyeramkan.

Ludah ditelan gugup. "Lalu aku harus melakukan apa?"

"Aku ingin tinggal dirumahmu."

Terhenyak. Pupil _aquamarine_ itu mengecil mendengar penuturan dari Karma.

Nagisa tidak tau harus berkata apa. "Kenapa?"

"Tenang saja, aku akan membayar tagihannya jika kau mau. Sebagai imbalannya, aku akan ada untuk melindungimu. Bagaimana? Kita impas dan sama-sama diuntungkan disini."

Si _bluenette_ tidak dapat mengatakan apapun selain mengangguk.

Pupil oranye berkilat senang. Wajahnya langsung sumringah. Dengan refleks dia mengenggam tangan Nagisa dan membawa ikut berlari. "Kalau begitu ayo kita kerumahmu!"

Ada rasa hangat yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya ketika telapak tangan yang besar itu menggenggam tangannya erat. Nagisa tidak tau apa. Tapi dia menyukainya, perasaan hangat yang membuat nyaman dan merasa dilindungi.

Nagisa menatap punggung tegap itu seksama. Lalu dia tersenyum senang.

" _Ano –_ tunggu sebentar."

" _Hm_? Ada apa Nagisa- _chan_?"

Telinga Karma mendengar suara tawa kecil yang menurutnya merdu itu mengalun.

"Kau salah arah." Pernyataan spontan itu menghentikan langkahnya dengan otomatis sampai Nagisa menubruk punggung Karma.

"Kenapa tidak bilang daritadi?" Karma menatap Nagisa yang terangah-engah mengambil nafas.

"Habisnya Karma- _kun_ langsung membawaku kabur."

" _Hee_... kalau begitu Nagisa- _chan_ saja yang menuntun jalannya~"

Bibir tipis berwarna merah muda itu melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman. "Um!"

.

.

Saat itu, baik Karma dan Nagisa tidak menyadari bahwa dari detik ini sampai seterusnya kehidupan mereka berdua akan berubah. Benang yang tak kasat mata itu perlahanmenghubungkannya –antara Karma dan Nagisa –dan mereka sekalipun tak pernah bisa melepasnya. Karena itu adalah benang takdir yang mengikat keduanya.

* * *

 **end** /

or?

* * *

A/N: hai! saya author baru di fandom ansatsu! yoroshiku ne!

lagi kepincut sama **KaruNagi** (abis mereka manis banger sih ya..) dan dan dan jujur saja saya belum bisa mup on dari endingnya ansatsu, apalagi pas liat jidat bangsadh Karma, yaampunnnnn kok dia tambah ganteng sih?! terus itu Nagisa demiapaaaaa malah tambah manis dengan rambut pendeknya ituuuu?! sumpah deh ini pasangan bener-bener sesuanu banget :')

jadilah saya bikin ini ff dengan sejuta ide yang pasaran terbentuklah ff dengan Alternative Universe. meskipun gak tau ini oneshoot atau mungkin bisa lebih, well itu tergantung pada readers XD jadiiiii **read and review** plis? dont be silent readers hehe.

adakah yang tertarik?


End file.
